In general, cell culture means that cell tissue is extracted from multi-cellular organism under an aseptic condition, and then cultured and proliferated in a culture medium.
A culture of group of cells, a culture of a small organ, and a culture of a phyton from one cell are all possible through the use of various cell culture methods.
A cell culture may be performed for various purposes, such as the collection of additional by-products of a cell s metabolism, the production of virus vaccine, a pre-meditated cell culture for producing artificial organs, the production of medicine and medical supplies by the genetic manipulation of animal cells, or breeding by the blending of plant cells.
Plant cells can be easily cultured due to a high viability generated by their photosynthesis. However, a culture of animal cells generally needs a culture ground containing nutrients, such as amino acid, sugars, mineral salts, vitamins, etc. In order to effectively culture animal cells, various culture methods according to each cell s properties have been developed according to the properties of each cell, such as hybrodomas or embryonic stem cells.
However, there are methods which have been used until now for the mass culture of adhesive cells, such as fibroblastoid or epithelial-like cells. The yield of a culture according to the existing methods is low and a long period culture is difficult.
A certain space for culturing cells and a cell culture medium for supplying nutrients to cells are needed to culture cells. In particular, the cell culture medium and various gases should be injected into the culture space to be used in culturing cells, and then changed regularly in order to maintain cellular tissues in a fresh condition. Therefore, the cell culture device should be configured to easily perform the continuous supplying and wasting processes of the culture medium and various gases.
To change the culture medium, the culture medium is sucked into a pipette, injected into the culture space, and then is wasted by using the pipette. However, a method of using a pipette has a high risk of losing cells, and cannot easily change the culture medium, so the method of using a pipette is inefficient.